1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to devices for resealing containers of carbonated beverages and, optionally, retarding their warming.
2. Background in Prior Art
Carbonated beverages are extremely popular worldwide and the containers in which they are provided have become standardized. A typical can holds 355 ml (12 fl.oz.), has as a top with a diameter of approximately 550 mm and includes a depressed area having a frangible region adjacent a xe2x80x9cpop topxe2x80x9d lever which opens the can by pushing the frangible section into the can. Opening releases some of the carbon dioxide dissolved in the beverage and allows the liquid to be poured into a container or, alternatively, the beverage may be drunk directly from the container or through a straw.
A persistent problem when the cans contain soda pop and the consumers are pre-adolescent children is that, before the contents are consumed, the can is either spilled or the carbonation is lost. When the product is spilled it cannot be drunk and when the product loses carbonation, typically with attendant warming, it will not be drunk. As a result, there is a need for a simple, convenient, and inexpensive device which allows a conventional can of carbonated beverage to be resealed for further use, which is spill-proof but still allows the product to be accessible and which is economically effective.
Numerous attempts have been made to address this problem. U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,804 to Pease discloses a beverage can resealer which uses a cam-actuated foot inserted through the pouring hole to hold a covering body over the top. U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,103 to Goldberg employs a cam-locked lever also utilizing a component which presses against the undersurface of the can lid. Both of the above-mentioned references require that the sealing apparatus be removed before beverage can be removed from the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,909 to Pino et al. discloses a snap-on cap to be pressed over the top of a beverage can and includes a straw and a tubular lever with a valve at its base which allows someone to draw liquid through the straw when the lever is in the open position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,964 to Heath discloses a snap-on cap for a beverage can which serves to reseal the container but which must be removed before the contents may be poured. U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,002 to Tucker discloses a snap-on cap fitted with a separate cover which may be located over the opening in the top of the can and includes a screen to keep out flying insects, especially bees. U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,467 to Tucker discloses a variant of the above having a different snapping arrangement to retain the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,079 to Stephens et al. discloses a spout and straw similar to U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,909 to Pino et al. improved by the presence of a vent which is opened with the rotating spout to prevent spurting of the beverage due to pressure increases in the can on warming. U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,904 to Close discloses a variant of the Tucker patents which snaps onto the top surface of the can.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,818 to Youst discloses a one-piece snap-on cover without vent holes, similar to the Heath ""964 patent. U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,888 to Brandstrom et al. discloses a conical cover and spout similar in appearance to a inverted funnel which is held in place using a separate annular ring. U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,478 to Sullivan et al. discloses a sealing cap, preferably for a bottle having screw threads and including a levered spout and a valving system to prevent squirting of the carbonated beverage when the spout is opened. U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,207 to Adamek discloses an insulating cylinder into which a beverage can is inserted and a hinged cap which seals the container. U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,347 to Fullin discloses a cover seal for a can of carbonated beverages which includes four fingers which engage the outside of the top of the beverage can and which are pulled into place using a cam and lever system. The cover must be removed before the contents can be poured or drunk. U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,797 to Barous discloses a snap-on cover for a can having a sliding top which opens and closes the orifice. U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,458 to Dark discloses a flexible straw ending in a pivoted drinking spout primarily designed to attach to a cup. U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,452 to Lurent discloses a seal for a beverage can which includes a cup or insulating sleeve directly engageable to the can.
The number of attempts to affix a cap to an open beverage can which allows access without removing the cap and while providing secure affixation attest to the difficulty of the task at hand.
It is an object of the invention to provide a sealing cap for a beverage can which locks securely in place to maintain carbonation of the contents. It is further object of this invention to provide a cover which allows access to the contents through a straw and a flip-up spout. It is a further object of this invention to provide a seal and drinking spout for a beverage can. It is a still further object to provide a sealing cap which incorporates means for insulating the container from the heat.
These and other objectives maybe achieved by providing a sealing cap having at least one clamping member articulated from the cover which may be locked in place by engaging the outer rim of the lid of the beverage can. Mechanical locking systems useful in accordance with this invention include cam and lever arrangements, eccentric ramps and screw chucks or slip nuts.